Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: Kagome gets injured in a battle with Naraku, but returns to be asked something important by Inuyasha. What will happen when everyone else finds out? And, why does Kagome leave and promises never to come back? What did Inuyasha do now? COMPLETE!
1. Vision Of Chaos

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any Inuyasha episodes, videos or items. I do, however, own this fanfiction story.

**Author's Note :** I completely love Inuyasha and I hope that you will like this story. It is filled with Drama, Love, Tragedy, Humor, Romance, and Violence. Let me know if you want me to include anything or anyone in the story. Remember, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Good-Bye for now, LoversKagXInu.

Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 1, Vision of Chaos

_Where is the sign? Why hasn't he given me the sign yet? She was low in the bushes, behind a row of trees. Her eyes darting at everything that moved, her feet slipped in the mudd beneath her. She shivered all over, yet she was warm. The sky flashed with a stream of lightning, hitting a near by tree in it's path, she looks at the tree slowly sinking into the ground. The rain pours down upon them, everything is soaked, she looks up from her small hide-away, and she sees him. He stands there, his side to her looking up infront of him. Standing there, readying for the next attack. He had already told her to stay back, and wait for his sign. It didn't come yet!_

_She waited paitently, the blood boiling in her veins as her temperature shot up. She listened carefully to what was being said, she could hear every detail, every sound, every breath. "Leave Naraku, before I make you leave!" he shouted between clenched teeth. _

_He tighted his grip on the swords shealth, his fangs showing. His hand was gripped so tight, his claws were digging into his own skin. But he didn't care, his eyes were set on his enemy, and only him. The wind ripped through his hair, and then in through the neck of his shirt, and exited at his feet._

_Naraku's stare was long and mysterious. His eyes were like ice, blazing ice, so cold and full of hatred. His mouth gradually twisted into a mischivious grin, "Make me leave? Inuyasha, you have finally lost it. If you think that you will be able to defeat me." _

_A small chuckled could be heard coming from Naraku, Inuyasha growled in anger as he pulled the Tetsaiga free and aimed it at Naraku. Inuyasha could see Naraku's reflection in the sword, but when he tilted it slightly, he saw the trees, he could see Kagome. _

_He smiled at her, "Your going regret the day you ever met me!" Inuyasha charged for Naraku, his feet beginning to carrying him through the field that seperated them._

_Naraku only laughed harder at him, his eyes then set to the trees. Kagome gasped as she pulled her hand up to her mouth. Lowering herself down closer to the ground, she held her breath while waiting for it to be over. Naraku shock his head in spite. "Pity, what a shame Inuyasha. Letting your heart be tammed by a mortal girl. I bet you wished you never met her, either. Or, is that only in my thoughts?" _

_His long tenticle cut through the air at god's speed, Inuyasha could not do a thing but stop in silence and watch is all unfold infront of his very own eyes. He immediately turned back to the trees and could only see something at the end of the tenticle flying through the air and hitting the ground with a painly thud._

_She gasped for air. She could not feel anything in her body, couldn't do anything but lay there. Useless. Emotionless. She saw spots in her eyes. She could hear the blood renching scream that escaped Inuyasha's mouth. He hollared her name, her vision suddenly became blurry. Her eyes slowly beginning to close, her breath weakening with every passing second. _

_The last thing she saw, was a red blurry image running towards her, screaming her name over and over again, and then she could see nothing but darkness, her eyes finally shut and she felt nothing. The last thing she heard was, "Kagome." a gentle whisper in her ear, as she slowly slipped away into the darkness._

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Her heartbeat stopped. The green line on the monitor went flat. The dull beeps blended into a long, whining tone. The tubes dripped, the machines wheezed, but the girl--the body--lay still. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale, her lips dry, her lungs empty. One last breath had rattled through her, nearly silent, gasped out just as the monitors announced the end. There were no alarms.

Two men stood by, one at her head, one at her chest. Each had a small gray device, the size of a calculator. It was all the weapon they needed--or had been, when the girl was alive. Now there was no need for weapons at all.

Seconds ticked by, and the men watched. White straps pinned her swollen body to the metal table. The sensors taped to her chest and head registered the vital details: No respiration. No pulse. No neurological activity. No signs of life.

The man by her head checked the clock. The girls had been dead for ninety seconds. He lowered his head. The clock ticked; the heart monitor continued its whine. Thirty more seconds passed. And the man by her head nodded.

The other man pulled two paddles from a silver cart. He pressed them flat against her chest and flicked a switch. A bolt of electricity tore through the girl. The body shuddered. The high, thin tone droned on; the green line remained flat. "Again," the man in charge said.

The girl had been dead for one hundred and forty seconds. And again, paddles met flesh, power surged, the body shook. Again, nothing. "Again!" the doctor shouted.

"Turn up the power." The second doctor shook his head, "I don't think she -"

The main doctor's eyes turned red in furry, "Do it!"

The other man followed his orders and turned a dial all the way to the right. He clenched the paddles, breathed deep, and, hands trembling, lay the paddles against her chest. The body shook and shuddered. Her back arched up, then slammed back against the metal with a dull clang.

Then the whine broke off into a chain of beeps, slow but steady. And the flat green line turned into a mountain range of peaks and valleys. And her chest rose as her lungs filled, then fell again as she breathed her first breath. And the doctor smiled and strode to the door of the small room. "Wait until her vitals stabilize," he ordered, pausing in the doorway. "Then begin the medication again."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

It had been only minutes, but it seemed like hours. Only an hour ago, he had brought her back to her own world to be treated. Only an hour ago, he had saw Kagomes' mother's face filled with sadness. Only an hour ago, he had almost lost her. He had changed before he came there with his robes, a blue hat covering his ears, and a pair of shoes on his feet.

He had been pacing back and forth in the waiting area for what seemed forever. With every step he took, he thought that he was going to pass out. He thought that his heart would be ripped out of his chest. Thought that at any moment, she would be gone from him forever.

Kagome's mother could do nothing but sit there and prey. She watched the expressions change on Inuyasha's face, she kept picturing him when he had brought Kagome to her. Her body all bruised and bloody, her eyes closed and her skin as white as snow.

He looked at her with scratches on his face, and blood dripping down the side of his face, but she could see past that and could only see the pain in his eyes, could only sense the guilty he felt for getting Kagome injured. The pure sadness that he might lose her.

Inuyasha finally had given up and sat down next to Kagome's mother. He through his head back so fast when he sat down, he slammed it on the wall behind him. He gave a small moan of pain, but shrugged it off. He rubbed his face, while he breathed in and then out again. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees while he looked down the hall, waiting for the doctor to come down and tell them about Kagome.

Her mother crossed her legs. Looking at him, she closed her eyes. "I know you did not mean for this to happen to her, Inuyasha."

He was surprised with the sensitivity and care in her voice, she did not seem mad or anything. He turned back at her, while her eyes flashed opened to met his. He could see that she didn't blame him for Kagome's condition, he knew that it wasn't his fault, but he still felt like it was.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he turned to her, "But it is my fault that she got hurt. I was too busy worrying about how she made me look. A half-demon is already pathetic enough, it would look more pathetic with a girl beside me. I told her to stay back, I told her not to go near, but she did anyways. She probably blames me." He looked away.

She shock her head, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to her, she smiled at him. "Why would she blame you? You did everything in your power to protect her. Things just happen."

She paused her a moment, while she shook her head. "But that does not mean it is your fault. It was just, an accident."

He shook his head, he sighed in frustration. "It is my fault. I just wish this didn't happen to her, if she gets hurt again like this, I don't know what I would do." He fiddle with his hat.

Kagome's mother had a slight smile on her face, she made a quiet giggle. She commented. "If she gets hurt again, you don't know what you would do?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. She crossed her arms. "You protect her. You care about her. You talk to her about everything and anything. You fight with her, and then not even a day later you apologize. You are mad at her, and at the same time you are happy around her. You dream about her. You completely can't stop thinking about her."

Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes galring. She smiled at him, as she continued, "Do you love her?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He thought about it so many times, and always wondered how they would end up, maybe even together, he opened his mouth to answer, but then he could hear footsteps coming towards them. Inuyasha stared down the hall and could see the doctor walking up to them. Inuyasha and Kagome's mother both stood up, the doctor stopped infront of them with a chart in his hands.

He lifted a piece of paper up and then looked at them, letting the paper fall. "Hello, I'm Doctor Sykes. Your Kagome Higuroshi's mother?"

She nodded to him, "Yes, I am. Nice to see you again Doctor," Doctor Sykes stuck out his hand and took her hand in his. He let it go, as he turned to Inuyasha, "Are you Miss. Higuroshi's boyfriend?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, he glanced over at Kagome's mother for a moment. Inuyasha couldn't answer.

Kagome's mother answered before him. "Yes, this is Inuyasha. Him and I are very worried about Kagome. How is she?"

The Doctor flipped the piece of paper back up, exaiming it. He looked at them each, one at a time. "She is going to be fine, she just needed a few stitches and some rest. She should be able to go home tonight or tomorrow."

Kagome's mother shock the Doctor's hand and thanked him a million times over. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. He was so happy, words couldn't describe it.

The Doctor walked over to him, as he finally sent Kagome's mother to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He stared at Inuyasha for a long moment, analizing him. "Your a very lucky man, to be with a sweet girl like Kagome. I have been Miss. Higuroshi's Doctor before, only a few minor gashes and stratches. She has told me alot about you."

Inuyasha went pale, his hands felt clammy and his stomach tossed and turned. He could feel himself sweating, but he was cold to the bone.

He wondered, "She has?"

Doctor Sykes gave a small nod, and a slight smile. "She tells me that your stubborn, big-headed, loud mouthed, a bad listener, .. did I say stubborn?"

Inuyasha gave a nod to him. "Sounds like me." Inuyasha tryed to sound funny, but it didn't work.

The Doctor continued on. "But, she also says that you have a sweet side to you. That your funny, charming, caring, protective and you put a smile on her face every time she sees you."

Inuyasha went wide-eyed. _I make her smile_. His lips stretched at the thought. "Is she awake? Can I see her?"

Doctor Skyes debated back and forth either or not. He then gave a small smile to Inuyasha. "She is alseep for right now, but you are more then welcomed to see her. Talk to her if you want, she might wake up sooner."

Inuyasha nodded, he started down the hall. He turned on his heel to pause infront of Sykes, "Which room?"

The Doctor gave a small laugh, "Down the hall, third door on your left."

Inuyasha looked down the hall, he saw the room marked ' Higuroshi.' I

nuyasha turned back to the Doctor before leaving. "Right, I knew that!"

Doctor Skyes laughed at him, _good kid_, as Inuyasha ran down the hallway to Kagome's room. The room smelled like fabric softener and wet clothes. Inuyasha looked inside the room from a window infront. He could see the nurse tending to Kagome's stitches.

He then saw Kagome, lying on the white bed, with her shirt half way up her stomach where the stitches were. A scar went across her hand, and another on her cheek.

Inuyasha saw the nurse putting everything on a tray and beginning to walk out of the door. Inuyasha stopped her, and looked at her name tag.

"Susan. Hello, is it okay if I go inside?" She gave him a sweet smile, her eyes glowing at him. "Are you a relative?"

Inuyasha shook his head, he looked into the room as he saw Kagome's chest rise and fall. "A friend." The nurse pushed him inside and left the room. Inuyasha walked over to the small chair that was near the bed. He sat down and looked at Kagome, her face was pale and green looking, almost a sick feeling sweeped over Inuyasha.

Wires were going in and out of Kagome, the machine on her left kept beeping and then monitor was rising and then falling with her breaths. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, she felt as cold as ice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her face looked emotionless. Lifeless.

He stared at her for a moment, he slowly breathed in and out, to match with her breathing. "Kagome, if you can hear me... I am so sorry this happened to you, I should have protected you better. Please, wake up Kagome. Come back to the Feudal Era with me."

Inuyasha's head fell onto his hand, he then heard her heart monitor beeping rapidly. Then, it suddenly stopped.


	2. Wakening To A NightMare

**Recap :** Wires were going in and out of Kagome, the machine on her left kept beeping and then monitor was rising and then falling with her breaths. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, she felt as cold as ice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her face looked emotionless. Lifeless. He stared at her for a moment, he slowly breathed in and out, to match with her breathing. " Kagome, if you can hear me... I am so sorry this happened to you, I should have protected you better. Please, wake up Kagome. Come back to the Feudal Era with me." Inuyasha's head fell onto his hand, he then heard her heart monitor beeping rapidly. Then, it suddenly stopped.

Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 2, Wakening To A NightMare

"Wh-where am I?"

Her eyes batted open, her arms flew up into the sky to stretch but she was stopped by a sudden serge of pain the flooded through her body. She winced in pain, a small moan escaped her lips. She gazed around the small white room, not remembering anything that had happened to her, or how she got there. But, where was here?

She saw a nurse walking by the window infront of the room, she shot her arm up into the air and waved it back and forth to get her attention. The nurse gave a cheerful smile and walked into the room. She set her charts on the side table, and checked Kagome's pulse.

The nurse gave a small giggle in her throat. "Hello Miss. Higuroshi. Glad to see you awake. After last night, I thought you would be out longer then a few hours." Kagome didn't know what to say, what had happened to her to get here? What was the nurse talking about from the night before?

Kagome tried to sit up a bit, again the pain flooded back to her stomach. She moved her hand to her stomach, the massive cast was wrapped around her. It was as hard as stone. She looked back up to the nurse. "What do you mean by 'after last night'? What happened to me?"

The nurse walked out of the room and grabbed a plate, she brought it back into the room and placed it on a table that swung around infront of Kagome. On it, there was a bowl of mashed potatos. Beside the potatos, was a plate with chicken, peas, corn, and carrots. Three small packages of creamy butter were around the potatos.

There was a knife and fork on a napkin on the left side of the tray, and a glass of orange juice and another with milk. A salt and pepper shaker were at the top of the tray, along with a few napkins. There was another bowl with 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream in it. Kagome didn't know where to start first, and then she gazed back up to the nurse, while raising a questionable eyebrow.

The nurse pulled the rolling stool over to Kagome's bed, as she sat on it with her nursing skirt only coming to her knees. She crossed her legs over each other and then leaned back into the chair. Kagome took the fork, put the butter into the potatos and some on the corn. She put pepper and salt onto the potatos, along with the corn.

She then stuck the fork into the stake of potatos and raised it to her mouth, she savered the taste as she looked back at the nurse to hear the explanation.

She gave her a sweet smile, and then began. "Well, when he was in here talking to you, you flat-lined. Your stitches re-opened, but thank god he gave some of his blood to you. Your lucky you had the same blood type as him. You were dead for about 10 minutes. They were about to pronounce you dead, when your heart started to beat again. You must have really wanted to see your boyfriend again, huh?"

Kagome didn't know what she ment by 'boyfriend' or 'he'. Kagome took a bite of the chicken, "What do you mean boyfriend?"

The nurse's eyes went wide, she the narrowed her eyes at her. "The boy with the red suit and long silver hair isn't your boyfriend? He is pretty handsome, if I do say myself. Your lucky to have him."

Kagome started to giggle a bit, she couldn't believe that Inuyasha was here.

_That's how I got here. Inuyasha brought me here, Wait! He gave me his blood? Then that means.._. The nurse rossed from her chair and rolled it back to where it was. She picked up her charts and began to walk out of the room.

Kagome stopped her by asking, "Do you know where he went?" The nurse turned around, her skirt spinning in the sudden motion.

She put her finger on her chin, "I think he went to the cafeteria. After you flat-lined, he was so sad that he just had to get away. But when you came back, his eyes lit up with delight. He then went to the cafeteria with, I think your mother, to get something to eat. Have a good day, Miss. Higuroshi."

And as quickly as she had came, the nurse was gone from Kagome's sight. Kagome then finally set her mind on the plate of food infront of her. As she began to eat everything on the tray besides the utensil, the glasses, and the napkins. She then pushed the table to the side of her bed, as she looked around the room. There wasn't that much in there, a small couch infront of the window inside the room.

A poster of your body, and then another one with milk helping your bones. There was a full body mirror on the back of the door. There was a small bathroom, which it looked like there was a small tub, a toilet and a sink. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the desk beside her.

There were a few magazines with tips for eating right. Tips for being a better mom, and also tips for dealing with your annoying boyfriend. Kagome picked the annoying boyfriend tips. As she was going through the list of about thirty, she started to giggle when she read a few of them. Then she could hear footsteps coming down the hall. As they got closer, she wondered who was the cause of them.

When there came a long hard knock on the door, Kagome could see the door suddenly began to turn. Her eyes were set on the spinning knob. And then the door swung open.

"Kagome!" The voice was soft and sweet, it was her mother. Kagome smiled at her, as she ran in to hug her daughter. Kagome wrapped her hands around her mother's back to hug her back. They pulled away to look at each other, her mother braking the silence.

"Thank god your okay. I am so happy that you alright now. The doctor said that you will have to stay home for about 3-4 days, at the most. But if you are feeling better before that, then you can go back to the Feudal Era." Her mother ran her finger's through her daughter's hair.

Kagome leaned back in her bed, her head resting on a puffy pillow. "Where did Inuyasha get to?"

Her mother pulled herself up from the bed, and sat on the rolling stool beside her, she grabbed Kagome's hand and began to stroke it. "He was so depressed when you suddenly flat-lined, so he just needed some time to be by himself. He came and got some food with me, but he only ate a few things."

Her mother throught for a moment, "If I am correct, he is probably on the rooftop, getting some air or just thinking to himself."

Kagome nodded, wondering if she could get away with going up there to talk to him for a moment. She began to move out of her bed, when she suddenly stopped. Frozen. She put her hand to her stomach to hand it from the pain, but there was no pain. No tingle, no little tinge.

Nothing. She looked at her mom confused, "Mom, one of the nurse's said that someone gave me their blood because my stitches re-opened. Was it Inuyasha?"

Her mother nodded her head, "Yes. He had the same blood type as you, so he gave his blood to you. Romantic if you ask me. Why do you ask?" Kagome's eyes went wide, she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Kagome placed her feet on the ground as she stood up, her mother got out of her way. Kagome stood there looking down at the cast on her stomach. _I wonder ... _She tapped the cast with her finger and the cast began to brake, as she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. Her hair was a bit knotted but nothing that a comb wouldn't fix.

She looked at the cast, there were cracks all over it. Then suddenly it crumbled to the ground, a pile of hard clay at her feet. She spun around to her mother, her mother was shocked.

Kagome looked at the ground and then at her mother. Kagome began to pull her night gown up to see her stomach. With every inch the shirt went up, Kagome wondered what was underneath. When she finally pulled her shirt up just before her bra, she starred at her mother.

She had a sickening look on her face, Kagome turned around to look into the mirror. The gash was gone. The stitches were gone. There wasn't even a stratch on her body. Nothing.

Kagome let go of her gown as she sat down on the small couch beside the door. _If I got Inuyasha's blood in my veins, and if I heal quicker.. then that means... _She gasped. Her mother walked over to her, "Kagome. Whats going on? How come there are no stitches or even a scar on your stomach?"

Kagome shook her head, she then looked up at her mother. "Mom, where are my clothes at?" Her mother grabbed a small backpack out from under the bed, extra clothes for her. Kagome grabbed it and ran into the bathroom to change.

She put on her clothes. A pair of tight white jeans, with a pale orange and light blue double tank top. A half pink sweaters that came down right below her chest. Her shoes were just simple white ballerina slippers, as she slipped them on she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself, but her hair was horrible. She grabbed a brush out of her bag and began to comb it through her hair.

After she was done her hair, she grabbed her lip gloss out of a small pocket in the bag and put an even coat on her lips. She grabbed her bag and the pulled on the door.

She pulled the door open and walked out to be greeted by her mother. "Kagome, I'll take your things home. Do you want me to come back in a little bit for you, or are you and Inuyasha going to walk home?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she looked at the ground and then at her mother, "We will walk home. I feel fine now, much better then yesterday." Kagome ran over and gave her mother a hug, her mother pulled away and reached in her purse.

"Here is twenty bucks, incase you change your mind and get a cab. See you at home." Her mother grabbed Kagome's bag and walked out of the room.

Kagome then walked out of the room, also. She looked down the hall to see if her doctor was coming, he wasn't. Kagome turned left and walked down the hall until she passed 7 rooms, then there was an elevator. She pressed the button and it began to come down. She was on the second floor, Recovery.

The elevator beeped as it opened and Kagome walked in. She pressed the roof button, and watched the door begin to close over. When the elevator door finally opened up, she walked out and all she could see infront of her were stairs.

She looked up, there were about 4 flights of steps. She ran up each one as fast as she could, she then reached a big black door with the words ' Keep Out ' written in bold red on the door.

She pushed the door opened and the sun shone in on her face, the wind nipped at her cheeks. She saw nothing, but blue sky and building tops. Kagome's feet carried her out onto the roof, she started to walk around to look for Inuyasha.

She finally saw him, his red kimono blowing in the wind, his silver hair dancing all around his face. He was about 10 feet from the edge of the building.

Kagome tip toed over to him. His ears twitched but he stayed the same, as she got up to him she jumped at him and hugged him from behind. Her hands resting on his chest, as she leaned her head onto his back.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and turned around to face her. His eyes littened up with joy,"Kagome. Thank god your alright!" Inuyasha through his arms around her.

Kagome's arms made their way around his neck, "Thank you for giving me your blood, but I gotta ask you something about it."

Inuyasha pulled away, raising his eyebrow to her. Kagome lowered her head, and then looked back up at him. "That means I am going to turn into a hanyou, doesn't it?" He smiled.


	3. Plans For The Night

Chapter 3, Plans

Kagome didn't know whether to hit him or smile too.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, your fine." he laughed harder.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, she was tight against his body. "But, I don't get it. You gave me your blood-" she shrugged. "-shouldn't I become a hanyou, too. Or something close to it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Your fine, I did give you the blood, and so that is why you healed so quickly," he sighed. "-but I didn't give you enough for you to turn."

Kagome lowered her head, "Oh," her voice was a whisper in the wind.

Inuyasha pulled her even closer, if possible. "I know what you feel," his head resting on the top of her own. "not to protect you all the time, not to be worried about what might happen to you if I am not around, not having to rescue you all the time." he teased.

Kagome pushed away from him, her eyes blazing in anger. "You don't want to protect, worry, or rescue me anymore?" The anger started to turn to sadness.

Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing her hand. "It wouldn't matter if you were more powerful then me and Naraku put together, I would still worry about you," he chuckled. " your easily ticked off at times. I would still rescue and protect you also, I -" he stopped himself.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, his gaze turning to the ground. "Nothing, it's just-" he looked up at her, he could see the eagerness in her eyes. "I just don't want anything like this," he pointed to her stomach, where her gash was only a few hours ago. "-to happen again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, her arms finding their way around his neck again as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, again."

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, his hands on either side of her hips. "Your mother asked me something last night, before I went to see you."

Kagome pulled away from him, raising an eyebrow. "My mother? What did she say to you?"

Inuyasha played with a strand of Kagome's hair, long enough for her to pull away from his chest and look up at him. He shrugged, "She was saying all this stuff about how I protect you, and how I can't stand anything happening to you. I was a reck last night."

Kagome shrugged, "And? Point is-" she stopped to let him finish the sentence.

"The point is that she asked me if I loved you," he saw the surprise in her eyes.

Kagome bit the inside of her lip, _what was my mom thinking_, she thought. "And what did you tell her?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I didn't get to answer. That was when the doctor came, and told us you were stable enough to see you."

Kagome nodded, but narrowed her eyes a second later, "What would you have said if the doctor didn't come?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What would _you_ say?"

Kagome giggled, "I can't tell you that."

Inuyasha sighed as his eyes rolled, "How come?"

"'Cause I can show you, better then I can tell you." a smile danced acrossed Kagome's face. Inuyasha raised a brow to her, and then Kagome reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Inuyasha, shocked at first but then gave in a second later, wrapped his hands tighter around her waist, pulling her up off her feet.

Kagome pulled away from him and began to laugh, "What are you doing!? You just ruined a perfect moment."

Inuyasha smiled, as he put her down. "There will be others."

Kagome nodded, as she bit her lip. "Inuyasha," she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Love. That's a very strong word, Kagome. That's a very strong feeling."

Kagome giggled, she agreed with him. "True, but that is how I describe the feelings I have for you, love." her voice changed to a whisper for the last word.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I love you, too. Don't ever do that to me again."

Kagome nodded, "I promise. I won't be back in the Feudal Era for about 3-4 days anyways."

Inuyasha sighed, "I know, " he teased. "-how will I go on?"

He laughed then smiled at a thought, "Do you want to spend sometime with me tonight, then? Just the two of us?"

Kagome smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

Inuyasha pretended to think for a moment, "I can show you better then I can tell you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Alright," she nodded. "-bring an extra set of clothes then, my mom will be gone."

A smile crept onto Inuyasha's face, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, she is going to have an emergency at her work."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

Kagome rolled her own eyes at him, "Because I'm going to be the one that makes an emergency. See you tonight, 11o'clock. Bye" Kagome pulled away from his tight embrace and walked to the stairs, she turned around to blow him a kiss and then closed the door behind her.

**A/N**- **OKAII **! I know it took me **FOREVER** to update, and I am sorry but I just didn't know how to word it. And then I had tests, and projects and other stories going but, I finally updated. So, I hope you like it. Since this chapter was like weird, the rest of the story is going to be up sooner because I know everything else that is going to happen. Thanks, love you all


	4. Breaking News

**Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era**

**Chapter 4: Breaking News**

Kagome's feet carried her down the flight of steps slowly, each step taken with precaution. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding from the near perfect time she had with Inuyasha. Having to face her mother once again, she didn't know what to do now. She didn't have any excuses and didn't know what, or even how, to tell her about her accident. It was still vivid and it played over in her mind like someone re-winding a movie right in front of her eyes. Yet, she couldn't shut it off or closes her eyes and not watch. She could never get away from the terrifying memories.

She could now smell the stench of the hospital food, and she yearned for some **real **food. She finally stopped in front of her room, and she gazed in to see her mother packing all of her things together into a backpack. Kagome smiled to herself. Looking at her mother through the stained glass window seemed a little weird, she thought she would be looking at her from the clouds by now. Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and pushed her room door open.

Her mother twisted her head, her hands were pulling up the zipper of her bag. She sighed, but smiled to her daughter and picked up the heavy yellow backpack, and handed to Kagome. "Here," she said in a low voice. "That must have been a very unimportant talk with Inuyasha, if it is already over."

She raised a questioning eyebrow, her daughter shrugged and walked over to the body mirror. Her mom crossed her arms, "Would you like to go home, now?"

Kagome pulled her shirt up past her stomach to look at her scar, but she forgot it was already gone. _Inuyasha. _She could still see the battle field, filled with screams of pain and suffering. She could see the white hair dance only a few yards ahead of her, and then an insanely fast tentacle coming after her, and then she saw only sighed to herself, but then turned to her mother. "Sure, I'd love too."

* * *

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

The squeaky voice of the small fox was already irritating Inuyasha to Hell, after only being back in the Feudal Era for a small ten seconds. Already, he was beginning to regret coming back at all. Inuyasha pushed by him, walking faster toward to village. But Shippo pressed on, and scurried after him. "Come on, Inuyasha. Tell me," he whined.

Inuyasha clenched his fists together, he could feel himself stopping his own blood in it's track. "Shut up, Shippo." He threatened, wanting to little brat to leave him alone. He could see Sango and Miroku now waving to him as he escaped into the sunlight and out of the shadowy forests.

Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulders and shook his head. He scrapped and clawed and pulled at his face, wanting an answer. "I said tell me. Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha stopped. His eyes closing, and his fists unclenched. Shippolooked around at his face, wondering whether his head would explode or through his over the mountain top. Shippo waited, and then let out a huge sigh of relief, but then he felt his tail being crumpled together and being lifted up into the air.

Inuyasha swung him by the tail to face him, his pointy teeth baring and his eyes vicious. "I said," he growled, his face becoming more unemotional with each words. "Shut up!" Inuyasha through Shippo up into the air, and began spinning him around his head. When Inuyasha finally was down spinning him, he through him into the air. Inuyasha laughed as Shippo screamed in horror, and the little fur ball landed in to middle of the lake.

"Feh. Serves him right." Inuyasha mused, and then began walking again.

When Inuyasha finally had it over to Miroku and Sango, they were both trying to fish Shippo out of the lake. Inuyasha laughed at the sight of the pour and helpless drowned rat, holding onto a rope as Sango pulled him into shore. Miroku was there with opened arms, and a pair of fresh clothes for Shippo.

Shippoglared at Inuyasha, his voice came out in a spine tingling whisper. "I _hate_ you!"

Inuyasha's lips pulled back over his teeth, as he smiled. Sango put a towel around Shippo's shoulders. "Come on," she said. "let's get you into some dry clothes, and then I'll make you something to eat."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Her gaze left Shippo's innocent eyes to Inuyasha vicious ones, "Maybe Inuyasha will calm down by the time it is done."

She pulled Shippo up into her arms, and began to walk past Inuyasha. When she pasted, she nudged the side of his arm but kept walking up the hill towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha bit his lip, and turned around to look at her. "I'm not hungry."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. She let go of Shippo, and placed him on his feet, as she kneeled down to him and whispered something into his ear. He ran into Kaede's hut, and Sango silently stood up, staring at Inuyasha. "So," she began walking back over to them, and within a few seconds she was standing by Miroku, and still staring at Inuyasha. "-is Kagome alright? She was the worst out of all of us, and I didn't like she would live through it."

Inuyasha's eyes closed tight, even on the inside of his mind he could still see the scene on the battle field. With his eyes still closed, he answered her in a small but perfect whisper in his voice. "She will never fight, again."

His eyes fluttered open when he heard the whimper in Sango's voice. He saw Sango's hand being held at her mouth, and she eyes almost over flowing with tears. Her voice cracked when she asked, "Is she alright?"

Inuyasha nodded, "She is fine. Absolutely fine. She flat-lined from losing so much blood but she came back after being dead for ten minutes,-" he paused, recalling her pale face that use to hold life and happiness in it, and he felt guilty for there was a single but long moment that he thought he would never see that again. "I gave her some of my blood so she could heal quicker, but the doctor still wants her to stay home for a few days. So, I'm going back later to make sure she is alright."

Sango whipped her eyes, her breathing calming down by the second. She sighed in relief. "Thank god, I was beginning to think I would never see her again. I was scared that the last memory of her that would have was her poor, bone crushed body laying on the ground as blood flowed out of her helpless body." She shook her head, as if she erased the imagine permanently from her mind.

Inuyasha was silent, but then Miroku entered the conversation. "Specking of dead bodies... I thought you should know Kikyo was seen earlier this morning, East of the Lake of Souls."

Inuyasha's eyes were brought back from the dead, and they were wide in surprise. "Really? That's interesting. I'll have to look into that when I get back from Kagome's."

Sango crossed her arms, and shifted her weight to one side. "Are you serious? Kagome just barely lived through that fight and your thinking about going 'Kikyo searching'?" She looked over at Miroku, "And why did you have to bring that up?" She slapped him in the back of the head, and he let out a small ouch.

Miroku shrugged, and then Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Sango. "I'm not going to go off with Kikyo, I don't want to. I want to be with Kagome, and that's what I'm going to do."

Sango shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha. "Just... don't make her wait for you just because you know she will, alright?" Sango picked up her boomerang that was laying next to her by the water, and began walking back up the hill and into the hut.

Inuyasha watched her walk away, and then Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Miroku with a smile on his face, "She deserves the best, so give her the best." Miroku let go of his shoulder and followed Sango into the hut. Inuyasha bit his lip, as he glanced around in the open space. And then, somewhere in the distance, a girl screamed.

* * *

**A/N -** Hope you liked the new chapter, it took me forever but I got it up for you. YOUR WELCOME! Ahaha, anyways... I will edit THD & BBTT and then I will update this one again. Ta-ta for now, and thanks for wanting me to update this story. Review please! Love LoversKagXInu


	5. Home Alone!

**Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era**

**Chapter 5: Home Alone!**

She pulled her body out of the cab, as she looked up at her house. Cherry blossoms blew around the tops, landing on the roof. The wind nipped at her cheeks at she turned around to grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. Her mom paid the taxi driver and the took Kagome's luggage from her hand, "Mom, I can do it myself!"she was ticked, even though she did get hurt she wasn't this fragile.

"I'm not taking any chances," she repeated to her daughter, "-you got seriously hurt, and I don't want anything else to happen to you." Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked behind her mother to the house.

Her mom placed the suitcase down and dug in her purse for her key, Kagome cleared her throat. "Where's Sota and grandpa?"

She found the key and her slammed it into the door's lock, turning it. It opened and she kicked the door in, as she picked up the suitcase. "Sota is staying over his friends for the weekend, and grandpa is visiting his sister." she put Kagome's things down by the stairs as she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She went into the fridge and pulled out two cans of Pepsi, and handed one to Kagome.

Kagome was looking around the room, noticing little things that were either moved or not there anymore. "You changed a few things."

"Yeah," her mom agreed, after taking a gulp of pop. "I took that awful sofa out, and bought a new one. Then I got the floors re-done, and new windows put in. I did a few different things to your room, too!" she smiled.

Kagome's eyes widen, but then went back to normal size. "When did you do all of this?" she was staring at the beautiful floor, it shone. She could even see her reflection!

Her mom was already looking through the cupboards, taking a few things out to make for supper. "Well, I installed the floors about two months ago, the windows were about a month ago, and the couch came in on Sunday."

"Wow," was the only word Kagome could say. Her voice sounded pained.

Her mom laughed, "I know. It is beautiful, isn't it! What til you see your room, I starting re-doing it two and a half months ago." she took a few potatoes out and started peeling.

Kagome shook her head, "No, its not that,"she paused. "Has it really been this long since I've been home?"

Her mom turned around and smiled, she dryed her hands off on a towel. "Kagome, you had all of the fighting demons and what not. It isn't that big of a deal!"

Kagome bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "Maybe I should stay here for a while. Maybe it will do me some good, and I might have less stress."

Her mother gasped, "Kagome, don't say that! After everything you have gone through, you need to go to the Feudal Era. Don't let something stupid get you here. "Her mom ran over to her and pulled her into a huge hug. "If you really want to stay, make sure you won't miss him too much."

Just as she finished her wonderful pep talk, her beeper buzzed. "Oh, that's Jeremy. I gotta go sweet heart." she kissed her forehead and ran to the door, as she put on her shoes.

"When will you be home?" Kagome asked.

Her mother shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They need me to do three surgeries tonight, so I probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Leave the potatoes, and order a pizza or something for yourself. Call the girls, and get them over for a slumber party of something." She opened the door, and then stopped to turn around. "No boys, or demons. And I hope you like your room." and then she slammed the door shut.

_Well,_ Kagome thought, _I guess I'll have to get food ready, get washed, and then rearrange a few things to make this place pretty romantic. I wonder what he is doing now?_ Kagome ran over to her suitcase and lifted it up. She walked up the stairs to her room, her took the door knob and twisted it opened. She took a step in and gasped.

* * *

**A/N -**Hope you liked the new chapter, this one is just kinda of a filler since the next one is gonna be HUGE! ;).. Ta-ta for now, and thanks for wanting me to update this story. Review please! Love LoversKagXInu


	6. I Promise You

**Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era**

**Chapter 6; I Promise You**

_I can see exactly where_

_I want to be,_

_I just can't see how I_

_will ever get there_

_-Kagome_

Kagome came back down the stairs from putting on a pair of her pajama shorts, and a tank top in her room. As she came back into the kitchen, she realized how dark it was getting outside, Inuyasha should be here soon, she thought; looking out through a window, she imagined a strip of red dodging across she eyes sight, but she didn't see anything yet. She looked at her clock and noticed that it would be only about supper time in the Feudal Era, she knew he must be just about ready to come.

She waited, and as she waited she turned on and then off again a movie. She flickered through the channels, and then back again. After a few minutes she got up, and went over to the shove to check on dinner. She was making spaghetti for her and Inuyasha, and the noodles were on low, and slowly cooking to nothing. The sauce spat at her when she opened the lid to check, and the garlic bread was in the oven slightly turning a light brown.

Kagome took out some plates and utensils and started to set the table. Adding glasses, and napkins when everything else was laid out. Kagome played with a fork in front of her, tapping the counter and making holes in her napkin. As she glanced over at the clock, it was almost eight o'clock. And she was done waiting. Kagome stood up and ran upstairs to get changed, she quickly through on a pair of dark jeans and a pink pull over sweater and raced back down the stairs.

She grabbed the keys to her house and slammed the door shut as she left the house. Her eyes were set on the shed as she could feel her eyes almost burning in her skull with anger. She pulled opened the door and closed it lightly behind her, looking down at the well she took a deep breath and walked towards it, jumping into the dark center as light slowly covered around her and she disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was still light out when Kagome got to the Feudal Era, she saw smoke coming from Kaede's village as she stumbled to try to get out of the well, she tugged and yanked at old vines and boards of the old wooden square. When then fell onto the ground with a loud hit, shacking her head and brushing the dirt off of her she got up and looked around for any sign of Inuyasha or anybody else.

In the distance she saw Shippo playing with Kilala by the lake, Kilala almost pushing Shippo into the possibly freezing cold water. Kagome giggled at the thought of how upset Shippowould be after getting out, and shook her head at the pair. She started for the village, kicking small pebbles and stones on her way down the long path to Kaede's hut. The sun was setting behind the small village, as the sky was turning orange, yellow and pink.

Smoke could be seen coming from Kaede's hut, as Kagome sighed in relief; she didn't like walking around the Feudal Era at night too much, anymore. She could see Kaede outside hanging clothes on a line attached between two trees, while Sango and Miroku were turning something in a pot over a crackling fire only a few feet away from the line of potential flammabletargets. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to them with a cheerful smile, "Hey guys."

Sango and Miroku's eyes darted up in a flash, not paying attention to the boiling water, it spilled and nearly burnt Miroku's leg. He reacted by jumping up from where we was sitting and running over towards Kagome, afraid of the boiling pot of death, Sango sighed and scratched her head, "Hello Kagome." she stood up while brushing leaves and dirt from her clothes, "How are you feeling?"

Miroku peered over Kagome's shoulder to see a scar that traveled over Kagome's neck to her chest bone. Kagome glanced at her shoulder and saw Miroku starring at her scar, she covered it with her hand and laughed. "I'm fine. Barely have a scratch on me," she paused, remembering the stitched slowly disappearing along with the scar wound. "Have you guys seen Inuyasha anywheres?"

Kaede stepped away from her slowly drying clothes and turned around. She stuck her hands into her kimono and closed her eyes, listening to the breeze. "Inuyasha is not far. I can hear him; he is puzzled about something. Are ye alright, Kagome?" her eyes quickly opened to see Kagome starring out into the forest. Kaede grinned and continued on, "Ye are quite fond of the half-demon, are ye?"

Kagome's vision snapped back into place as she looked over at Kaede, who was now slowly crouching to the ground to sit. Miroku slowly walked from behind Kagome to back over with Sango, stirring the pot when he got there, but not before flinching. Kagome waited until Kaede had gotten settled, and questioned; "What do you mean, Kaede?" her eyebrows twisted into a dark line above her eyes. "Nothing has changed between us; we are still the same people looking for the jewel. Why would there be an affection?"

Kaede uncovered her arms from her kimono and then folded them, while setting them on her lap. She shook her head, and looked up at the questioning Miko. "Kagome," she said, giving her a heart filled smile. "When Inuyasha had returned earlier, there was a certain presence about him; a presence that made him happier and more alive. A presence that knew ye were safe and alive." Kaede paused, watching Kagome's face turn from confused to understanding. "That presence is love, Kagome. Nothing more."

Miroku coughed and cleared his throat, "But," he corrected, trying to get his word in. "-may I remind you that Inuyasha has been known to switch his feelings for anyone, including Kagome especially, very easily." Miroku looked over at Kagome, "He may have been just happy to know you were safe .." he stopped, seeing Kagome see the realization behind his opinion. "But, I know how much he cares for you."

Sango drained the boiled water onto the grass, making sure she was a safe distance from Miroku before doing so. While the water left the pot, Miroku tensed up and starred at it through the corner of his eyes. After Sango was done, she placed the pot on a stone beside the fire and peered up through her bangs at Kagome, "You've just been through a near death experience, you should be resting, not coming back to the Feudal Era, and worrying about silly things like this."

Kagome shook her head, feeling a warm tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach. "But I'm fine," she lightly argued, and then softly murmured; "-and it's not just a silly thing. It's everything to me." Kagome starred at the ground, and then suddenly heard Sango gasp. Kaede, Sango and Miroku all went back to doing what they were before she had arrived, Kagome's face twisted in question. She rolled her eyes, "Kagome." she heard a voice say her name, she quickly spun around and saw Inuyasha standing there.

He looked tired, and over worked. His hair was almost near perfect, and he wasn't wearing his full red kimono; instead he wore his undershirt to his kimono and also the pants. Kagome blushed at the thought of him wearing less, scanning him from top to bottom and then looked back into his eyes. Kagome bit her lip, "I thought you were coming over," she laughed. "What happened?"

Sango and Miroku leaned closer to try to hear, but Miroku leaned too far and _accidentally _fell on Sango- knocking her to the ground. Kagome swiftly turned around to see Sango pounding Miroku in the side of the head, and Kaede laughing at the two characters. Miroku begged for mercy and apologized over and over again, while Sango just kept hitting him, since his hand was just coincidentally touching her butt. "You pervert!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and spun her around to face him, he smiled. "I've got something to show you, do you want to see it now or later?" He looked down at their now intertwined fingers. Kagome's fingers traced around the edges of his own hand that over-powered her own in size. Kagome brought her other hand over and started to pull at the threads on Inuyasha's tattered shirt.

She looked up from their hands and int his auburn eyes. They looked like liquid gold, running down into her heart and melting it with warmth and passion. She didn't know what to call it; addiction, passion, obsession. _Love_. It sounded so nice and felt so perfect, she smiled at him. "Now. I'd like to see what it is now." she lightly laughed as his fast lite up with joy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the dirt path a different way.

Kagome waved goodbye to the others as Inuyasha practically dragged her down the path in an odd direction. Sango hit Miroku in the shoulder after Inuyasha and Kagome were finally gone, "You idiot." she sighed, as she picked up the stack of logs that had fell when they did. "You ever fall on me again.. " she trailed off. Kaede laughed at the two pairs of teenagers, and rolled her eyes.

*****

Inuyasha had took a piece of his clothing and blindfolded Kagome so she could not see anything. Kagome laughed when Inuyashawould occasionally let her walk into things, and then she would try to hit him but he wouldn't be there. Kagome managed to grab Inuyasha's hand and held it for dear life, both wanting to hold it and not wanting to trip over anything else. She thought about the last two days.

_Everything that has happened today has been almost perfect,_ she smiled at the thought. _Inuyasha is almost perfect, I don't think there is anyone else that I would rather be with now. He completes me._Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand tighten on hers, and she couldn't help but laugh. They ducked under a branch of some sort to Kagome, as she continued thinking about him._ What if I do love him? What would happen then? _

Kagome's thoughts were stopped, literally, in their tracks when she bumped into Inuyasha when his body suddenly stopped moved forward. Kagome just slightly moaned at the moment of contact with him, and was also happy she did bump into him. She tried to look around and attempted to see through her blindfold but it didn't work too well at night. She sighed and gave up on trying to see, letting Inuyasha pull her a few more feet.

"Now," he said, leading her to someone to sit on. Kagome guessed it was a rock since there was nothing else to sit on out here. She crossed her legs and hummed as she waited for him to take the blindfold off. Inuyashabent down in front of her, taking again her hand in his. Kagome could feel her stomach whelling up with butterflies as he pulled their hands together. "Kagome, when I saw that you got hurt the other day.. I thought I have finally lost."

Kagome laughed at the thought of him losing anything, she shrugged her shoulders and decided to play along with his game. "What do you mean?" she tried to follow where his voice was, and starred down at hopefully him and not the ground. Inuyasha looked back up at her, smiling at the thought of her trying to see through the piece of cloth. He squeezed her hand with one of his and rubbed it with her other.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out, hitting Inuyasha with her beautiful scent. Inuyasha shook off his desires and continued on. "I knew that if you didn't make it, that something happened to you and I couldn't talk to you again, my life would be over. I would have lost my will to live, and I would have lost the most important battle of all," he paused. "The battle to keep you safe."

Kagome felt the warmth, kindness, and sorrow in his voice. All she wanted to do was to reach out and hug him, to hold on to him and never let him go; if she could find him with her eyes covered. "Inuyasha," she whispered, fighting back the urge to sob. "It's not you duty to keep me safe or alive, it is my choice to be here and if I die because of it then I do, not because you couldn't or didn't protect me. I don't want you to protect me."

Inuyasha stood up from kneeling in front of Kagome and sat down beside her, not letting go of her hands as he swifted his position. "Why wouldn't you?" was all he answered with, and it was as if he could have given up hope, that everything had shattered around him. And he got worried. He was worried that everything he wanted to say to her wouldn't happen, and that she didn't feel the same way for him. He questioned his idea.

Kagome shook her head, and sighed. "I just think that," she paused, wanting to make sure the words came out right. "-everything you do for me isn't equal to what I do for you. If you care about me enough to want to protect me then do it, but know I won't be able to do anything in return for you. Expect one thing.." she trailed out, as she tilted her head down.

Inuyasha laughed, he felt perfect to know she possibly felt the same way. He decided to forget about that part and skip to why he had brought her here. "Kagome, forget about that," he stated, slowly moving his hands behind her head. "Because I want you to see this. Since you were feeling a lot better, and because of earlier, " he thought of them kissing at that moment. "I wanted to make this special."

Inuyasha pulled at the knot and it came undone, falling into Kagome's lap. Kagome squinted at the sudden burst of light, and was shocked to see the place around her had transformed; they were under the sacred tree, with a few boulders and different flat shaped rocks all around them. On one rock was a picnic of fruit and on other was something carved into the rock.

Kagome gasped as she locked up and saw beautiful orange lanterns hanging above in the night sky, as stars twinkled over head. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha, surprised he would do something like this. "Why did you take me here? Did you do all of this?" She slowly got up and walked over to the rock of food, and picked up a strawberry and took a small bite.

He also got up and walked over to her, taking both of her hands and pulling them around his neck, as she locked her fingers in place. His hands slowly made their way down to his waist, and pulled her as close as he possibly could. Looking into her eyes, he whispered; "I want to give you everything, every part of me and who I am. This is was my way of telling you." he paused and his view traveled over to the engraved rock.

"Go read what it says," he smiled. "-tell me what you think."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at first and slowly let go of his neck, she tip toed over to the huge rock, and glanced over it. As she got closer, the words slowly started to stand out more. When she finally got to it, she stood above it and glanced back at Inuyasha for a split second, and then read it out loud. "_I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

Kagome bit her bottom lip, and for a moment in time it was as if nothing seemed real, and nothing else was really there. As she could see what her and him, and nothing else mattered. "Inuyasha," she started. She slowly walked over to him, he didn't know how to react yet. "Of course I will." she fought back tears, as she ran and jumped into his waiting arms. He pulled her closer to her.

Inuyasha pulled away from the hug to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. She got back on her feet and slowly moved her hands to his shirt, lifting it off of him. He grabbed her sweater and slowly pulled it over her head and tossed it onto a near by rock. They walked over to wear the picnic was set up and leaned down with Kagome on her back and Inuyasha above her. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N-** BAM ! I did it, finally another chapter. I updated three of my sotries all in the same week. Gooo meee :)! hopee you like this chapterr ! R&R


	7. Promise Me Forever

**Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era**

**Chapter 7; Promise Me Forever**

_Your words spoke to me, your voice healed me_

_And for a few short minutes, I believed you_

_That everything was perfect now,_

_That nothing would come in the way,_

_I guess I was wrong about that,_

_Because you through it all away_

_-Kagome_

The sun crept through the trees leaves as it shined down onto Kagome's skin, her eye twitched. She cleared her throat and begun to try to stand up. Sprawled out onto the forests ground, covered only by a few blankets, Kagome stretched her arms out and yawned looking around her. While rubbing her eyes, she heard a low growl coming from beside her, she glanced down and saw Inuyasha still fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and decided to lay back down with him, resting her head on his arm.

"Morning," Kagom whispered, and at the sound of her voice Inuyasha's eyes flashed opened and starred into her own dark ovals. He smiled, but not before moaning out a painful protest.

Inuyasha hit his head off the ground and closed his eyes, "Feh." was all he muttered. Kagome teased him, while playing with her ear as it twitched back and forth. "Do I _have _to get up, now?" he complained like a little kid, and Kagome just hit him in the arm lightly.

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself before standing up, searching for her clothes.

Inuyasha rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head to hide from both the sun and Kagome. He moaned when Kagome picked up a rock and through it at his head, "Why do I put up with this?" he said joking, laughing at his own amusement.

Kagome snorted, "Your in for life now." giggling, as she skipped around the small area of grass and dirt.

She finally found her jeans and pulled them on quickly, buttoning and zippering it up. Now, covering her chest, she gazed around to find her white tank top and yellow sweater, when she finally saw it sticking out of a bush, she ran over and pulled them both over her shoulder, adjusting them as she but them on.

When she was fully dressed, she went over and grabbed a strawberry from the basket of fruit Inuyasha had laid out the night before. She bit off until the green leaves and then through it over her shoulder, not caring where it decided to land.

Kagome licked her lips dry of the juices that came from the strawberry, and then noticed Inuyasha starting to finally getting up. Kagome tip toed over to a rock beside him, sitting down she placed her chin on her hand and starred at him; watching him as he woke up.

He yawned and began to scratch his head with his long nails, and stretching his arms out; cracking as they went along. Inuyasha tossed and land on his back again, looking up at the sun that spread through the trees and brought light into different places around them. Birds were cirping in a nearby tree and you could hear the wind whistling in the breeze. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, her smiling at him. "I guess I can get up now," he mused.

He rolled around the blanket, and then stood up. Him being lucky, he still had his pants on after last night. Kagome rolled her eyes, as she remembered he was afraid of someone finding them and seeing him naked. Kagome started to giggle again at the very thought. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at her, still laughing away, and then scanned his body to see if anything was wrong. His bare chest had nothing stuck to it, nor did his pants have anything like dirt on it. So, he decided to just forget why she was laughing.

After Inuyasha picked his under shirt and pulled it up over his head and pulled it down, but kept his kimono top off since it was a beautiful day out. Inuyasha sat back down on the ground, but not before grabbing a strawberry for himself, straight across from Kagome.

She gave him a slight grin, and then bit her lip. "So, when are we going back to Kaede's village?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he took a bit of the strawberry. "I don't.. know," he managed to make out through bites. "Whenever you want to." he smiled and took yet another strawberry from the basket.

Kagome nodded in agreement, and thought for a moment. "Well," she paused, looking around her and trying to determine what time of day it was. "I'd like to go back in a little while, so I can tell Sango and everyone about, ... well you know." and the moment she suggested it Inuyasha choked on a strawberry. He heaved and coughed until the strawberry finally flew out of him mouth and land over by the tree.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Do you really think we need to tell them now?" he got up and whipped his hands on his pants.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Well," she said rolling her eyes. "They are our friends and companions, they should know. Right?" she smiled and stood up too, walking towards him.

Inuyasha followed her example and slowly took a few steps in front of him in her direction, "Yes, but what if someone else finds out. Say, oh, Naraku. He could use it against us," he explained, coming up to her and taking her hands in his. "Try to hurt you to get to me, and I couldn't let that happen." he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Kagome nodded and comtemplated that they could be risking by telling others, but she also knew how much her friends would try to keep it a secret, knowing the consequences it someone dangerous knew.

She smiled, "Alright, let's just tell them we want to be together, not engaged. It's basically the same thing." Kagome gave him a quick wink and then kissed him back. She pulled his hair, "Come on, let's go home." she laughed.

**x.X.x**

When Kagome and Inuyasha round the last turn on their path back to the village, they both grabbed each others hand, and held so tight as if they never wanted to let go. They walked in the same step and got up to Kaede's hut. They looked inside through the small window and noticed that no one was there, and as they checked around the hut, again no one was there.

As they came around to the back, they found Shippo and Sango helping Kaede making healing herbs, but Miroku was no where in sight. Kagome tried to not sneak up on them but it didn't work, the moment she said good morning to them they were on edge, immediately they jumped and held their chest in fear and Kagome and Inuyasha could only laugh at them.

After finishing up the herbs and storing them away, Sango walked over and stood in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "So," she began, placing his hands on her hips. "Where were you two at last night?"

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!"

They quickly turned their heads in time to be pummeled by Miroku running at them at full speed. He grabbed on to Inuyasha's kimono to catch his balance, and then smiled at both of them. "Tell me all the horny details." he whispered to Inuyasha, and he elbowed him in the stomach.

Miroku sighed in pain as Sango laughed at him.

Kagome giggled, "Nice to see you this morning too, Miroku." Kagome bent over and looked at his blood red face as he held his stomach, "You okay?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "No-" he managed to get out before falling to the ground.

Sango took Kagome by the hand and pulled her aside while Inuyasha started to kick and tease Miroku as he lied on the ground in pain. They heard a loud moan when Inuyasha kicked him in the same place where he had elbowed him. Inuyasha shouted, "Sorry!" to Kagome and Sango, but they just rolled there eyes.

Being alone, Sango took Kagome's hand and clapped them together. "Tell me what happened." she was jittery with excitement as she jumped up and down in place.

Kagome settled her, "Will you calm down?" she stated, stopping her friend in mid jump. "Nothing too big happened." Kagome began played with her hair and tried as best as she could to hide the ring from her friend.

Sango sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned on one foot. "Come on, I'm not that stupid." she revealed. "You came back to the Feudal Era after a major injury all fine, then Inuyasha sweeps you away and we don't hear from you guys until the next day. Explain."

Kagome laughed, her friend sounded more like her mother being noisy about what she was doing all the time. And she looked the part too, with her hair all messy and dirt on her clothes, Kagome thought she might be a perfect mother in a few years.

Kagome then rolled her eyes and pulled up her hand, giving in to her friend. "This is what happened.." she trailed off and waited for her friend to get the hint. Sango took Kagome's hand and pulled it up to her face, examining it with her eyes. And after a few moments she screamed out to the heavens in joy for her friend, pulling her in to a tight embrace.

Inuyasha scanned over to see what was going on, and realized Kagome had told her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome mouthed the word sorry, before hugging her friend back. Inuyasha decided to finally help Miroku up off the ground as he gave him his hand.

Miroku took it and pulled himself up from it. As he straigthened out and whipped the dirt from his clothes he looked at Inuyasha, "You proposed to her?" And after Inuyasha nodded, Miroku went on. "You don't know what you've done."

Miroku slowly walked away. "Feh." was all Inuyasha could reply as Miroku trailed off out of sight. Inuyasha smiled when he heard Kagome telling Sango about what had happened, and crossed his arms in triumph.

And just as Inuyasha felt like there was nothing else to ruin a perfect moment, he saw something of out the corner of his eyes lingering over the tops of the trees. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and put his hand above his eyes to block the sun, and noticed white figures floating around. Soul collectors.

**X.x.X**

**A/N- **This chapter isn't long but then again it isn't short either ! But this one is just a filler until the next chapter, plus this story was originally short so I have to add unwanted or needed chapters to make it seem longer. Lol, but thank you for all the readings and reviews for this and all of my stories. I owe you all so much :) - Lovers


	8. Twisted Fate

**Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era**

**Chapter 8; Twisted Fate**

_And just as Inuyasha felt like there was nothing else to ruin a perfect moment, he saw something of out the corner of his eyes lingering over the tops of the trees. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and put his hand above his eyes to block the sun, and noticed white figures floating around. Soul collectors._

Sango could hardly hold in her excitement for her friend, as she grabbed her arms and began to jump up and down. "Where are you going to have it? Here or in your time." she paused and then another thought popped in to her mind. "Wait, you have to have it here. It would be adorable."

Thoughts and ideas ran through her head as she kept jumping and trying to pull Kagome with her. "What about the sacred tree? It is a special place for you two after all, you know." She winked and then stopped jumping long enough for Kagome to reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of her friend's grasp, slowly walking over to the grass to take a seat. She landed on the grass looking down at the ground, sighing. She through herself on her back and watched as the clouds parted in odd ways and floated up above her. "I really don't know what to do now." she smiled as she looked up at Sango. "As long as everything goes good I am fine."

Sango crossed her arms and nodded in agreeance. "So," she dragged on as she ran over to Kagome and through herself on the ground behind her friend, laying on her stomach with her arms cuffed under her chin and her legs up and crossed over one and another. "How was last night?"

Kagome bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the question, but she couldn't help bursted out laughing, holding her stomach in pain as she struggled to breathe. When she realized Sango was being serious, Kagome tried to calm down and answer her. "Sango, come on." Kagome protested. "A girl doesn't sleep and tell, now. That's not proper!" Kagome gave a shocked looked and began to giggle softly.

Sango's mouth dropped open, "So you did sleep with him!?" she almost screamed out in pure shock.

Kagome darted her eyes around seeing if anyone was in ear shot of Sango and she roofless loud voice, and she she noticed everything was clear she whispered to Sango. "Are you crazy? Look at him, why wouldn't I?" Kagome teased as she hit Sango in the leg and laughed again.

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. "Good point, I should have known you would do him if you had the chance." Kagome gasped at her sudden dirty mind, but Sango continued. "I just have to say you better hope it was good," she winked.

Kagome sat up and pretended to check her nails, whipping them on her shoulders and clearing her throat. "It was amazing, trust me." she winked at Sango. "He's one guy I never thought I would end up liking, well loving, and I just know this is meant to be." She smiled at the thought of always being with him and then she added a last comment, "Plus; I wouldn't find having every night like last night if you know what I mean!"

Sango just shook her head, "I'm not commenting on the sex part," she teased as she tried to change the conversation to serious. "I will, however, comment on you guys being 'meant to be'." She sighed at her plucked a flower out of the ground and began to tear the petals off one by one.

Kagome stopped laughing completely and narrowed her eyes in at Sango, trying to figure out what she meant by that. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with that?" She didn't want to sound scared or mad, but she couldn't help feel a little concern of what might threaten her chances with Inuyasha.

Sango took one deep breath, releasing it with a painful sigh, looking at her best friend with sadness in her eyes. "_Kikyo_."

And in that one word, it sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Freezing cold water felt like it ran down her throat and in to her stomach, chilling her from the inside out. And as she froze, her blood began to boil over as if it was in a pot on a hot stove. She had a million emotions all crammed together in one, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if, yet again, she was picked second to Kikyo. It hurt her to even think about her.

Kagome laughed, but Sango could see it was a cover, a mask to hide her fear for the future. "Trust me, I'm not worried about her at all." Kagome smiled and tried to make herself believe it. "Inuyasha has moved on and has picked me. Ki-" she tried to spit the word out, but every time she felt like she could start crying at the thought of even thinking of her with him. "_She _won't get him back. Ever, as long as I am here in the Feudal Era with him."

Sango nodded, trying to pretend she believed every painful word Kagome said; but she wouldn't deny the truth. Above her head, she could see soul collectors flying in to the forests in search of their leader. Sango sighed. "Or maybe the game is still in play, and your guarding your castle when someone is going straight for your King." She pointed a long finger to the woods.

Kagome followed it as she traveled up Sango's arm to her hand, then seeing where her finger was pointing at. She saw almost six soul collectors floating and flying in circles around the tree tops holding on to women's souls in their long heard Kagome's knuckles cracking, and glanced back at her. Kagome looked right passed Sango and in the direction of where the soul collectors were going, "Oh." she replied. "That's it!"

**X.x.X**

**A/N -** A cute short chapter to keep the suspension going! You didn't really think I wouldn't give **everything** away, did you? Shame! *shakes head and sighs*. My outview on this story was only suppose to be 5 so I've tried to expand the chapter farther to make it look like more, your welcome! LOL, I hope you enjoy my short chapter with Sango and Kagome. The next is gonna be the last chapter and_ very long_ and **dramatic.** Get ready ! :)


	9. Back to Reality

**Her Broken Heart, His Broken Era**

**Chapter 9; Back To Reality**

_The minute you think of giving up_

_think of the reason why you held on for so long._

_I guess I held on to nothing._

_-Kagome_

* * *

**PC:** _Kagome followed it as she traveled up Sango's arm to her hand, then seeing where her finger was pointing at. She saw almost six soul collectors floating and flying in circles around the tree tops holding on to women's souls in their long heard Kagome's knuckles cracking, and glanced back at her. Kagome looked right passed Sango and in the direction of where the soul collectors were going, "Oh." she replied. "That's it!"_

Inuyasha was searching the entire forest for Kikyo, he tried to follow her soul collectors but they vanished as soon as he got into the cover of the trees. The sun shined through the breaks between the leaves, hitting him right in the eyes and causing him to squint to see. He had to see her one last time, he had to be the one to tell her that it was Kagome he had finally chosen, she couldn't hear it from anyone else but _him_.

He made his way to the Sacred Tree; it was the last time he saw Kikyo fully alive and the first time he met Kagome. It was the saddest yet happiest place to him, it had many memories- good and bad. He jumped up onto one of the roots the bulged out from the ground to look at his use to be resting place, the bare spot on the tree still had no bark on it from where he was for all of those years. He brushed his hand across the spot.

_To think I would still be here if Kagome hadn't come along,_ he smiled as her face entered his mind and he was overwhelmed with his feeling for her. _I owe her so much, more than I could ever give. _Kagome had changed him, touched him like no other. He was so happy to have her still with him.

An arrow was shot through the air and hit the tree only an inch away from Inuyasha's face. He flinched at the impact of the arrow, and swiftly turned around to see Kikyo standing there, ready to fire another arrow. It was exactly like fifty years ago, she still had anger and pain that showed through her eyes as she glared at him down her bow.

"Ki-Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as he jumped off of the root and started to walk towards her, thinking she would lower her bow, but she didn't.

She ready her aim and pulled another arrow from her holder, loading it and aiming straight at Inuyasha's heart, she breathed in and stared at him, "Don't underestimate me, Inuyasha. How foolish do you think I am?" She almost laughed at him as he stopped dead in his tracks from the arrow pointed at him, "What's the matter, Inuyasha? You look surprised. Do you not think I would shot one of my arrows at you a second time?"

He rolled his eyes, "'Feh. I only came her to tell you that I won't be seeing you any time soon." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I'm planning on marrying your better half!"

A sharp pain shot through Kikyo at those words, her hands began to shake, "Your.. your marrying that incarnation!" She dropped her bow to the ground, unable to pick it back up. Inuyasha seen her fall out of the corner of his eye, he was shocked and ran to her side.

Kikyo was biting her lip, trying to hold back the anger she had for him and Kagome, she could no longer take it. "Damn you, Inuyasha! Why would you do this to me?" She hit the ground, hurting herself in the process but she didn't care.

Inuyasha grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I love her.." she pulled away from him and shock her head. She bit her lip as she looked in to his eyes, she could tell that his heart was no longer yearning for her own, but yet for Kagome's heart, and this bothered her.

"No your not," she spat out at him through clenched teeth, and Inuyasha made a noise that questioned her statement, she continued with the rest of his sentence. "No, your not sorry!" she rubbed one of the arrows in her quarrel.

* * *

Kagome ran from Kaede's village and started in to the trees, branches whipped in her face and roots were sticking up to try to trip her. She hit her foot off a boulder and fell to her knees in pain, holding her foot. She could hear footsteps running toward her, calling out her name. She tried to get up but her foot was not making it any easier to more. She grabbed a branch and pulled herself up on to her feet. Sango came running up to her when she finally made it to her feet.

Sango jumped in front of her, gasping for air from running after her. She took a second to calm down her breathing. "Kagome," she gasped. "What do you think your going to do?"

Kagomewent to tell her, but nothing came out of her mouth. For once, she didn't know what she was going to do, what she was going to say if she seen him with her. What was there to say? It was always them before, nothing she could do about it than. But now that her and Inuyasha were together there was no need for him to see her. The very thought sickened her. "She can't have him, Sango. I'm tired of him dropping every thing for some one that isn't even real! I'm done coming second to her."

Kagome tried to pass through Sango but she wouldn't let her. Kagome sighed and crossed her arms as Sango put her hands on her hips and swayed her weight to one side. Sango looked to the ground and then sighed. "Don't give him the ultimatum, if you tell him that if he marries you he can't see Kikyo you know what he will decide." Sango felt bad for saying that to her best friend, but they both knew the truth, and so did Kikyo. "Don't do that to yourself, Kagome."

She was right. Every time some thing happened Inuyasha would run to Kikyo, no matter what.

Kagome shook her head, trying to fight her heart with this. "You know your right, but this time might be different," No matter how hard she tried to force herself to believe it, she knew deep down in Inuyasha's heart that he would always need to see Kikyo, and Kgome didn't know if she could handle that, understand him running off and seeing her. Kagome would get jealous easily.

Kagome pouted her lip and tried not to cry. She looked up at Sango and she gave her a warning look; she could tell that Kagomewas still going to go and find Inuyasha, where ever he may be and who ever he was with. Sango took a step to the side and let an arm guide her in front of them to the Sacred Tree. "Go."

Kagome nodded to her and ran past her towards the Sacred Tree. Her legs almost giving out on her from the first few steps, but then she looked back the feeling of dizziness and the feeling of falling and pushed harder on to get to Inuyasha. _Please, don't be with her Inuyasha. Don't make me do this._

_

* * *

_

Kikyo through her bow and arrows behind them, as she walked over to the Sacred Tree, almost admiring it and where she pinned Inuyasha. Her pale white fingers traced over the bare section of the tree. She could hear Inuyasha walk up to her from behind, she breathed in. "Your heart Inuyasha, is unlike any I've ever known." Inuyasha stopped, and felt a small tug at his heart. "For a demon's heart you hold so much warmth and love, you care for people in a different way," she knew she could change his mind easily.

Inuyasha could hear the pain in her voice, he understood what she must be going through; having to let go of someone. He had to let go of her to find happiness with Kagome, and he thought she had moved on long ago, but he was wrong. She still had strong feelings for Inuyasha, she just didn't want to cause trouble with Kagome around. She kept quiet, but not now.

She spun around to look at him.

His hazel eyes were like liquid pools of affection, that burned through his eyes in every stare. Kikyo could tell he still longed for her, she could tell by that look. Her hand reached out, and Inuyasha moved away, but then came back to her and her cold hand was placed on his cheek, rubbing it softly. "Your heart is not easily tamed, Inuyasha. So, has she really taken over your heart?"

She lips flowed with the words no beautifully, and her voice ringed in and out of Inuyasha's ears, vibrating a wonderful melody through his brain. Her voice, her lips, her every thing made him feel almost unreal; that sooner or later every thing will slowly fade away in to nothing. Kagome made him feel the opposite, every part of her made him feel safe and secure, that when ever he fell or tripped she would be there to lend a helping hand. To love him.

A final goodbye with Kikyo was the only way to keep that happiness.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to his face and covered Kikyo's hand with his own. She smiled and came in to him closer, their bodies basically in mear touching distance. She breathed in the air around him and flapped her eyelashes fiercely at him. He smiled while looking at the ground, he almost felt bad for having to tell her this. "She always had my heart, Kikyo. You know that." He started to pull her hand away from his face then she spun around him and pulled out an arrow in his pocket, aiming it at his heart.

"I did it once, Inuyasha, don't think I won't do it again." she spat at him through clenched teeth, her voice sounding as cold as ever.

She traced the arrow round his heart, poking her way as she went around it trying to in force pain. He winced a few times, but it wasn't too painful. His hands turned into clenched fists, his eyebrows lowering in a death glare. But as he seen her look down the arrow at him, and he knew "I always loved you, Kikyo." he paused, his face turning softer with each word. "From the very first moment I seen you, and I always will." she hand fell to her side with the arrow and he closed the distance in one step.

Kikyo's eyes began to well up with tears, she could no believe he had admitted it. "Inu-Inuyasha." She said breathlessly as she looked in to his eyes.

His hazel eyes were almost teasing her, they were filled with warmth and love. The wind began to pick up, and the leaves on the trees began to sway back and forth. Inuyasha rested his hand on to her cheek, she raised her own hand while placing it over his own and rubbing it lightly. He leaned in towards her and as he passed her lips he stopped at her ear, his warm breathe going right through her, as he began to whisper to her.

"You will always have a very important part in my heart, Kikyo," He pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He pulled her in to a small hug, patting her hair. "But I'm in love with Kagome." He whispered to her, and a single tear ran down the side of her cheek. She squeezed her arms around him once, and his heart finally let go.

Suddenly, a sacred arrow flew through the sky with a pink aura and it slammed in to Kikyo's back, pushing right through her until it came out the other side, piercing her heart. Her breathed in one a deep breathe and started to slunk to the ground, Inuyasha could do nothing but stand there in shock as she laid on the ground, her hand holding the tip of the arrow. She looked up at Inuyasha and finally took her last breathe as her head fell to the side and her body slowly turned into ashes and she was finally dead. Never to be resurrected again.

Inuyasha dove at the pile, his fingers grabbing the ashes only for it to slip through his fingers and fall back to the ground. "**Kikyo!**" he screamed so that the whole woods would hear him, and then he heard a branch snap and a few small footsteps. He jumped to his feet, his eyes already scanning the area around him in search for the one hiding in the shadows of the trees. "Whose there? Show yourselves!" He demanded, as he stopped at a spot where he saw a figure come out from behind a tree and emerged in to the light; his heart skipped a beat.

Kagome stepped out from the shadow of the tree she was hiding behind with Kikyo's bow in hand. Her hair covered most of her face as she through the bow on to the ground, staring at it. Inuyasha's mind was racing, _how could she kill Kikyo, what has gotten in to her?_He started to walk towards her, but she shot her head up and glared at him and he immediately stopped. He was done with this, and he was beyond angry at her. "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome? Are you out of your mind?" his face twisted in to un-imaginable hate.

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing in. "You said-" she whispered. "You said you loved her."

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing, he knew Kagome had a jealousy or hatred towards Kikyo but he never thought that she would kill her. He could not feel partly responsible, considering he did love both of them. The fact was that he only wanted to say goodbye to Kikyo, not for her to be killed! Inuyasha began to walk towards her but she only stepped farther away from him, and he was fed up with it. "What's your problem, Kagome?"

Kagome's body almost began to shake, her hands were two fists at either side and her blood started to boil within her. _What's my problem? Who does he think he is, Kikyo was going to kill him and then he says he loves her! Inuyasha, are you insane? _Right than, she could replay the night before and she would have never thought this would be happening. "Inuyasha, this is your fault!" she burst-ed our of nowhere, catching him off guard.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground as her eyes shot daggers at him. He was bewildered; he didn't know what to say, what to think. He wasn't the one that killed Kikyo just now, she was the one that shot the arrow. "How the hell is this my fault?"

Kagome tried to fight back the urge to cry, she was so mad and she knew that he would never understand the way she felt. How could he? She slowed walked up to him, Inuyasha flinched a bit from her movement and then settled as she got closer. She was right in his face as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Inuyasha," she stated calmly. "YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" she screamed at the top of your lungs at him, he flinched in defence at her yell.

"Every time you go to see her and every time I am left behind until you come back, and I was just waiting for the one time when you never did come back!" She couldn't help the tears as they broke through his eyes, trailing down her rosie cheeks. "You say you love me and that you want to be with me but your in love with Kikyo, you always have been," those words ripped at Kagome's heart as she spoke them.

Inuyasha could do nothing but stand there and take the harassment.

Kagome stopped, taking a quick gasp of air before she carried on. "You may love me Inuyasha but you will always be in love with Kikyo, and I can't compete with that," her throat was beginning to get sore from her crying and shouting. "She always comes first to you, and I'm always second and I can't be with someone who treats me like that," she pulled her ring off of her ring and through it at him, it hit off his chest and fell to the ground. "I hope you find someone who can be alright with you being in love with her."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm when she tried to leave, "Are you leaving for good?" He had just lost Kikyo forever, he couldn't lose Kagome too.

Her heart broke even more when she heard the pain and hurt in his voice from her leaving him, she looked away and nodded. "When ever you decide you love me, come and get me," she looked up at him. "Until then, I'll be waiting."

She walked past him and started for the well, she turned around to look at him. He was already looking at her, as a single tear rolled down her face. "Goodbye Inuyasha," and she disappeared through the trees towards the well, leaving him behind.

He let her go, he didn't run after her and try to stop her, he just stood there and watched as she walked out of his life. In the distance he could hear her climb up on to the well's edge and then jump inside. When she was gone, he was finally alone.

**A/N: **YAY! Im finally down this story, ugh thank god. But dont worry! The sequel is sooon to come.. please review and tell me what you liked and disliked, and what you would love to see happen in the sequel, Im opened to ideas. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
